Lion's Claws
by Olivehasleftthebuilding
Summary: Lionkit is born to Goldenflower and Tigerclaw with Tawnykit and Bramblekit. Lionkit is strong and loyal, but the downside is that she is more like her father than she thinks. (Character Insert AU)
1. Chapter 1

Goldenflower snarled from the nursery as Tigerclaw asked both Longtail and Darkstripe to join him as he went into exile. _Such a mouse-brained mate I chose,_ she thought bitterly as she gazed down at the three little kits in her nest. She scoffed as she went over to her newborns; she would deal with the aftermath later. _These kits need me, _she thought to herself. _Tigerclaw would ruin them as a father. _

Goldenflower licked the head of her only tom-kit, the one who looked exactly like his father. He was dark brown tabby tom-kit. Next to him were a dark tortoiseshell she-cat and a lithe dark golden tabby she-cat. Goldenflower laid down next to them.

Another queen, a speckled tabby and Goldenflower's mother, raised her head to glance at Goldenflower. Her slightly older kits, Snowkit and Mistlekit, nestled next to her belly, nursing. "What are you going to do with them?" she asked. "I mean our Clanmates aren't just going to not judge them." Goldenflower gasped. "Speckletail!" She glanced down. "I wouldn't let any cat judge my little ones with something they cannot control! Every queen knows that!"

Speckletail responded with a sigh. "At least tell me what you are going to name them," she muttered. "I can at least let their brother, Swiftpaw, know their names." Goldenflower sighed. "Fine," she murmured. "The dark brown tabby is Bramblekit, the tortoiseshell is Tawnykit, and the dark golden tabby is Lionkit."

Speckletail nodded. "I like those names," she purred. Goldenflower nodded as a pretty gray tabby entered the den, silently. Her kits, Ashkit and Fernkit, gazed up at her with curious eyes. Goldenflower easily recognized the queen as Brindleface. _Her kits would be apprentices in the next moon,_ she thought._ I hope my kits will get that far as well._

ThunderClan

Leader:Bluestar—blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Deputy:Fireheart—handsome ginger tom

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Medicine cat(s):Yellowfang—old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, formerly of ShadowClan

Apprentice, Cinderpelt—dark gray she-cat

Warriors:

Whitestorm—big white tom

Apprentice, Brightpaw

Darkstripe—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Runningwind—swift tabby tom

Mousefur—small dusky-brown she-cat

Apprentice, Thornpaw

Brackenfur—golden-brown tabby tom

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Sandstorm—pale ginger she-cat

Apprentices:

Swiftpaw—black-and-white tom

Cloudpaw—long-haired white tom

Brightpaw—she-cat, white with ginger splotches

Thornpaw—golden-brown tabby tom

Fernpaw—pale gray with darker flecks, she-cat, pale green eyes

Ashpaw—pale gray with darker flecks, tom, dark blue eyes

Queens:

Frostfur—beautiful white coat and blue eyes (permanent queen; mother to Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, Brightpaw, and Thornpaw)

Brindleface—pretty tabby (permanent queen; mother of Sandstorm, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw)

Goldenflower—pale ginger coat (Mother of Lionkit, a dark golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, Tawnykit, a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, and Bramblekit, a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Speckletail—pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen (permanent queen; mother to Goldenflower, Snowkit, a deaf white tom with blue eyes, and Mistlekit, a dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Willowpelt—very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes (Expecting Whitestorm's kits)

Elders:

Halftail—big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear—gray tom with very small ears; the oldest tom in ThunderClan

Patchpelt—small black-and-white tom

One-eye—pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf

Dappletail—once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

ShadowClan

Leader:Nightstar—old black tom

Deputy:Cinderfur—thin gray tom

Medicine cat(s):Runningnose—small gray-and-white tom

Warriors:

Stumpytail—brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Wetfoot—gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Littlecloud—very small tabby tom

Whitethroat—black tom with white chest and paws

Queens:

Dawncloud—small tabby (Mother to Twigkit, a dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes)

Darkflower—black she-cat (Mother to Lavenderkit, a pale gray tom with dark blue eyes)

Tallpoppy—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat (Permanent queen)

WindClan

Leader:Tallstar—black-and-white tom with a very long tail

Deputy:Deadfoot—black tom with a twisted paw

Medicine cat(s):Barkface—short-tailed brown tom

Warriors:

Mudclaw—mottled dark brown tom

Apprentice, Webpaw

Tornear—tabby tom

Apprentice, Tawnypaw

Onewhisker—brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Runningbrook—light gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Ashfoot—gray queen (Mother to Eaglekit, a gray tom with amber eyes)

Morningflower—tortoiseshell queen (Permanent queen, mother to Gorsekit, a brown tabby tom with green eyes)

RiverClan

Leader:Crookedstar—huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

Deputy:Leopardfur—unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Medicine cat(s):Mudfur—long-haired light brown tom

Warriors:

Blackclaw—smoky black tom

Apprentice, Heavypaw

Stonefur—gray tom with battle-scarred ears

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Loudbelly—dark brown tom

Graystripe—long-haired gray tom, formerly of ThunderClan

Queens:

Mistyfoot—dark gray she-cat (Mother to Reedkit, a black tom with blue eyes, Pikekit, a gray flecked tom with dull green eyes, and Primrosekit, a very pale creamy-brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes)

Mosspelt—tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother to Dawnkit, a very pale gray she-cat)

Elders:

Graypool—thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle

Cats outside Clans

Barley—black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest

Blackfoot—large white tom with huge jet-black paws, formerly ShadowClan deputy

Boulder—silver tabby tom, formerly of ShadowClan

Princess—light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws; a kittypet

Ravenpaw—sleek black cat who lives on the farm with Barley

Smudge—plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest; a kittypet

Tigerclaw—big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws, formerly of ThunderClan


	2. Chapter 2

Lionkit was playing with Snowkit and Mistlekit because her mother still wouldn't let her out of the nursery._ I am a moon old already,_ she thought. _Why can't I see camp!? _

Her brother, Bramblekit, pounced on from behind and she fell onto her belly. She let out a muffled_ "oof"_. This startled Snowkit, who couldn't hear him coming and Bramblekit looked anxious as he seemed to be wondering who to apologize to.

Lionkit quickly pulled herself from under Bramblekit and sat next to a giggling Mistlekit. Bramblekit dipped his head. "Um.. Sorry Mistlekit!" Mistlekit purred. "No need!" she mewed. "Snowkit is just deaf, he can see that you are sorry!" Snowkit sat next to the other side of his sister and glanced at Bramblekit.

"I knoowww," Snowkit mewed, his voice distorted from being unable to hear sounds, but rather vibrations. "Pleeez don't snek up on me next time." Lionkit had to stop herself at laughing at Snowkit's voice and a glare from Mistlekit definitely helped. "Sorry!" Lionkit squeaked, running to Goldenflower.

She purposely hid under her mother's tail as a joke. She peeked her face out and gaze a silly smirk. This woke up Tawnykit who glanced at Goldenflower for some clarification. Goldenflower sighed lifting up her tail, leaving Lionkit to ask the same question she asked that morning. "Can we see the camp yet, mother?" Lionkit stared up at her mother, her amber eyes begging.

Goldenflower sighed inwardly. "I suppose you three," she paused giving a soft look at Bramblekit, who was still playing with Mistlekit and Snowkit. "Are getting too rambunctious for the nursery. You might as well explore with Snowkit and Mistlekit."

Lionkit sprang up excitedly. "Really?" she asked. "No lies?" Tawnykit stood up and glanced at her mother, a confused look fogging her green eyes. "We're going outside?" she asked. Bramblekit froze, his amber eyes widening, allowing Snowkit to actually pin him. Goldenflower nodded. "You five can see the camp until sunfall," she mewed. "And maybe Willowpelt can get some sleep as well."

The very pale gray queen raised her head tiredly. "Don't worry about them, Goldenflower," she sighed. "I can manage." "I'll watch them," Speckletail murmured, glancing at her daughter. Goldenflower nodded. "Thank you Speckletail," she mewed.

Lionkit was the first one to dart outside the nursery, Tawnykit just behind her. "It's so huge!" she mewed, as Bramblekit, Mistlekit, and Snowkit peeked outside. She turned to see a pale gray tom with darker flecks exit another den. "Is that Ashpaw?" Lionkit mewed. She knew he had become an apprentice a few days ago, but she never really personally knew the tom. Mistlekit nodded. "That's him," she replied.

Lionkit ran up to Ashpaw to ask him about what it was like to be an apprentice. "What's hunting like?" she asked. "Battle training?" Ashpaw chuckled awkwardly. "Well, it requires lots of skill and teaching," he replied. "But you should ask Swiftpaw, because I have a patrol to join." Ashpaw padded over to the other side of the camp, where a bright ginger tom, a fluffy white apprentice, and a dark brown tabby tom stood.

Lionkit frowned and Mistlekit sat next to her with Snowkit tagging along. Tawnykit ducked into the den and Lionkit dashed in after her. Tawnykit was on top of their older half-brother and he was frowning. "I suppose you want to ask about my apprenticeship," Swiftpaw muttered, clawing at the ground. Bramblekit nodded as he trudged into the den as well. "Well," he grunted. "We'll have to talk outside." He cast a sidelong glance at another flecked cat, who Lionkit knew was Fernpaw. She yawned as she tucked her nose under her tail.

…

It was dark when the five kits returned to the nursery. Speckletail was carrying Lionkit by the scruff and that made all the other kits follow. "Swiftpaw had so much more to say!" Lionkit complained. "Why can't we listen to his whole story!?" Speckletail sighed, her voice muffled. "Goldenflower wanted you five back by sunfall," she mewed. "Not by moonrise."

Speckletail put Lionkit down next to Goldenflower's belly. "She gets more like her father every day," she muttered. "I remember him always being so excited. He and Whitestorm would get into trouble so often, that Bluestar had to keep them away from Goosefeather." She rolled her eyes. "It turns out that Goosefeather was right about him."

Lionkit glanced up at Speckletail as Tawnykit and Bramblekit settled down next to her. "Right about what?" she asked. Speckletail shook her head. "You'll understand when you are older," she rasped. Lionkit yawned. "I want to be older now!" She blinked, her eyelids were heavy. _I want to know who my father was, _she decided as she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lionkit huddled underneath Goldenflower's fluffy chest. Tawnykit and Bramblekit sat close by, silently. The sun was rising after a fire in ThunderClan's camp. The four kits had just become three moons old. It would have been five if Mistlekit survived the fire. She was dead before the Clan arrived at the RiverClan camp and Cinderpelt claimed that she had inhaled to much smoke. This left Bramblekit unusually silent. _The two were like best friends!_ Swiftpaw's father, Patchpelt had also died in the fire, as well as Yellowfang, and Halftail.

They were in the RiverClan nursery now and Lionkit was determined to stay away from the RiverClan kits, Reedkit, Pikekit, Primrosekit, Dawnkit, Featherkit, and Stormkit. Her eyes caught Snowkit's and Lionkit stalked over to him, careful not to alert the six staring RiverClan kits. She nuzzled him gently and he pressed his white tail to her throat as she told him it was going to be alright. "Ware's Misslekit?" he asked. "Iz she okay?" Lionkit stared down at her paws. She shook her head, making sure that Snowkit didn't take his tail off of her throat. "Mistlekit is dead, Snowkit," she cried. Snowkit closed his eyes and let out a small cry of sadness.

Dawnkit creeped closer to Snowkit and Lionkit. "Mistlekit is in StarClan," Dawnkit mewed, unaware that Snowkit was deaf or that Lionkit was slowly backing away. Speckledtail pushed Lionkit back to her original spot with her tail. "Manners," she whispered, sternly. Lionkit stifled a scoff as she glanced back at Dawnkit. "Snowkit is deaf," she told the confused pale gray she-kit who was expecting a response. She moved Snowkit's tail over to Dawnkit's throat. "He'll understand now," she muttered. Dawnkit tilted her head and when Lionkit did not respond, she told Snowkit about StarClan.

Lionkit padded over to Bramblekit and laid next to him, silently. She was quite surprised that Fireheart saved him with the distrusting looks he had been giving the litter lately. "Are you okay?" she asked her brother. Bramblekit shook his head. "No," he mewed, simply. "Why not?" Lionkit asked. Bramblekit shrugged. "I thought I was going to die and Fireheart actually saved me," he replied. "I thought he hated me. I'm just so confused!"

Lionkit nodded. "What is so bad about us?" she asked no cat in particular. Bramblekit shrugged. "I-I don't know," he stammered. Lionkit sat up. "Maybe we should find out!" she told him with determination. Bramblekit shook his head. "What if we are half-clan?" he mewed worriedly. "You heard that Featherkit and Stormkit are half-ThunderClan right?" His amber eyes were wide and afraid.

Goldenflower gazed down at Lionkit and Bramblekit. "Your father left as soon as you were born," she murmured gently. "You aren't half-clan." Bramblekit sighed in relief. "Maybe that's why Fireheart doesn't trust us." He glanced and Lionkit and then Goldenflower. "Our father is a deserter!" Lionkit couldn't help but notice Goldenflower's sad expression. "What's wrong?" she asked her mother.

Goldenflower quickly shrugged it off. "Nothing, darling," she mewed. Lionkit narrowed her eyes. _Maybe she just missed father,_ she thought. She looked at Dawnkit and Snowkit. It seemed that Tawnykit and Pikekit had joined in to play as well. _Traitor,_ Lionkit thought. Lionkit was tired and she wondered how it was possible for the kits to be awake at this time. Lionkit and Bramblekit fell asleep next each other, unaware that Graystripe and Fireheart had peeked into the nursery.

…

Lionkit was aware of how bare the ThunderClan camp looked, even after a moon. Lionkit and her littermates were also aware of Fireheart visiting Snowkit more as well as Brackenfur. _They must have learned that Snowkit is deaf,_ Lionkit thought, grimly.

Right now, Lionkit, Tawnykit, and Bramblekit were playing outside with Snowkit. Lionkit and Snowkit were WindClan while Bramblekit and Tawnykit were ThunderClan. "Why did I have to be WindClan?" she muttered. Tawnykit snickered. "You are the most skinny of us," she replied cheerfully.

Lionkit grunted in response as she tackled Tawnykit. "Take that, mouse-brain!" she mewed. Bramblekit rolled his eyes. "Dappletail said it's 'hare-brain'," he corrected Lionkit. Lionkit in return rolled her eyes. "I don't care about WindClan speak!" she hissed, rolling on the dirt with Tawnykit.

A shadow flew over Lionkit and the others. Within heartbeats a cat yowled "Hawk!" Tawnykit and Bramblekit fled quickly while Lionkit stood in place staring up at those talons._ So sharp,_ she thought, fearfully. She only moved again when Snowkit was captured in the hawk's talons. "Snowkit!" Lionkit screeched, leaping up to scratch the hawk's legs._ Don't take my best friend,_ she pleaded with StarClan. She sunk her unusually long claws into the hawk's thick thighs and it screamed in pain. Speckletail had jumped on the hawk and clung to it as well. All that weight seemed a bit too much for the hawk and it dropped Snowkit. Snowkit landed on the ground with a thud and Cinderpelt ran over to his bleeding body below.

Speckletail released her grip on the hawk soon after and she landed a few tail-lengths away from her kit. Lionkit saw herself getting higher and higher. "Lionkit!" Goldenflower screeched. Lionkit attempted to tear her claws out of the hawk's leg. Her claws were stuck! Lionkit's amber eyes widened. _This can't end well,_ she thought. She tugged harder and harder until her claws came free, covered in blood. The hawk screeched in pain and it fell as well as Lionkit. Lionkit landed with a thud and everything went black.

…

Lionkit opened her eyes to something beautiful. Everything glittered like stars. _Wait, _she thought, a cold chill running through her. _Am I in StarClan? Am I dead?_ Lionkit heard a familiar chuckled in the background. "You aren't dead, silly," came a sweet and happy voice. Lionkit turned around to see Mistlekit. "Mistlekit!" Lionkit gasped. Mistlekit nodded. "The only reason you are seeing this place is because I want to thank you for saving my brother," she mewed, wiseness edging her voice. Lionkit gaped. "Snowkit didn't die from that fall?" she asked, incredulously.

Mistlekit shook her head. "His fate was changed thanks to you," she murmured. Mistlekit nuzzled Lionkit. Mistlekit's fur felt cold. _Is this how stars feel?_ Lionkit wondered. Mistlekit gave Lionkit a soft smile as everything seemed to fade around them.

Lionkit blinked open her eyes, her sight bleary. _Where am I?_ She wondered. Her head really hurt. "Ughhhh," she moaned. "You're awake!" a she-cat mewed excitedly._ Is that Cinderpelt?_ Lionkit wondered. Suddenly Lionkit remembered it all, even the dream with Mistlekit. _I saved Snowkit, _she thought happily._ I can still be with my best friend!_


	4. Chapter 4

Lionkit was staring up at Bluestar's cold eyes, Snowkit and Speckletail on her left side and Goldenflower, Tawnykit, and Bramblekit on her right. Lionkit was very lucky that she managed to not get a concussion from her fall and Snowkit only had one or two scars on his right shoulder from the hawk. _I'm pretty sure Tawnypaw is impressed with my killer skills,_ Lionkit thought as she remembered that she had killed the hawk that caught Snowkit just before she fell. Goldenflower was heard crying that night, according to Bramblekit. He hasn't really spoken to her since, forming a bond with his other sister.

"I wonder who I'll get," Lionkit mewed, her amber eyes full of hope. Tawnykit shrugged. "I sure hope it isn't Fireheart," she replied, her patchy tail twitching. _That's a good point,_ Lionkit thought._ Fireheart really dislikes us and mother dislikes him as well._ Goldenflower leaned over towards Lionkit to whisper into her ear. "Quiet little one," she hissed sternly. "Bluestar isn't going to apprentice some misbehaved kits. Lionkit froze. _Is that why Swiftpaw hasn't gotten his name yet? _

Bluestar sat on the Highrock, her gaze looking colder than ever. "Today," she rasped. "We have four new apprentices to name." "What about u-" Swiftpaw hissed from somewhere behind Lionkit before being cut off by someone. "Quiet!" a she-cat, most likely Brightpaw, hissed.

Bluestar glared at the two apprentices, but Swiftpaw just glared back. Lionkit was pretty sure that his amber eyes were blazing with fury. "Tawnykit will be Tawnypaw," she muttered. "Her mentor will be Speckletail." The pale tabby queen seemed surprised, but accepted this. "I suppose I'll be a warrior just for now," she croaked. Bluestar nodded. "Bramblekit will be Bramblepaw. His mentor will be Fireheart." Lionkit felt bad for Bramblepaw. His apprenticeship would be hard. Fireheart nodded to Bramblepaw and the two toms awkwardly touched noses. "Lionkit will be Lionpaw," Bluestar grunted with displeasure. "Her mentor will be Sandstorm." A gasp was heard from Fireheart and Sandstorm gave him a brief glare before padding over to Lionpaw. "Snowkit will be Snowpaw," Bluestar sighed, her voice slightly cracking. "His mentor will be Brackenfur."

Cheers erupted all around Lionpaw. "Lionpaw! Bramblepaw! Tawnypaw! Snowpaw!" Lionpaw felt powerful and strong. _Go me! _

As the Clan dispersed, Lionpaw padded alongside Sandstorm. "What are we going to do first?" she asked. Sandstorm chuckled. "We'll see the territory first!" Lionpaw nodded, her pawsteps becoming excited bounds. "What first?" Lionpaw asked. "The ShadowClan border? Sunningrocks? The Thunderpath?" Sandstorm hushed her. "Patience is a virtue," she mewed gently. Lionpaw rolled her eyes as Speckletail padded up to Sandstorm with Tawnypaw at her side. "Do you mind if I come along as well?" she asked Sandstorm. "With Tigerstar leading ShadowClan," she paused. "Well, anything could go wrong." Sandstorm nodded thoughtfully. "I don't see why not," she replied.

Lionpaw tried to explore every nook and cranny, but Sandstorm kept calling her back. As she returned to the group for the third time, she heard Tawnypaw chuckle. "What could be so interesting?" she mewed. Lionpaw shrugged. "I remember Fernpaw suggesting that I should know every pawstep of our territory a few days ago," she replied. Tawnypaw nodded. "That's a good point," she mewed, flicking her patchy tail. Sandstorm sighed, her pale whiskers twitching. "I suggest you stay with the group, Lionpaw," she warned. "We are near Sunningrocks and RiverClan could attack any day now." Lionpaw nodded. "RiverClan wants the rocks as well," she muttered.

Speckletail nodded, her green eyes shining. "Don't forget that you have no experience in battle either!" Lionpaw narrowed her eyes. "I killed that hawk to save Snowpaw, didn't I?" she growled. Speckletail flattened her ears. "You nearly died!" she hissed. Lionpaw lost her composure. Her ears flattened and she averted her amber eyes away from Speckletail. She saved Snowpaw, but thinking about Mistlekit's visit made her feel sad. "Fine," she murmured. "I won't wander off." Lionpaw stalked after the her mentor, sister, and grandmother. _I miss you, Mistlekit..._


	5. Chapter 5

Lionpaw sat quietly next to Fernpaw and Thornpaw, her quivering tail the only thing that showed her excitement. It was her first Gathering! But with excitement came raw grief and disappointment. She found out that Tigerstar was her father a half-moon ago and two apprentices were confined to the medicine den after a dog attack a quarter-moon after. Brightpaw lost half of her face and Swiftpaw's tail was too managed and had to be removed.

Lionpaw glanced down at her paws to hide the angry frown on her face. It hurt to think about how Bluestar renamed the two apprentices Lostface and Mangletail. Lionpaw refused to ever think of poor Brightpaw and Swiftpaw under those names!

The Gathering hadn't started yet and Tigerstar was late as usual. Lionpaw expected that much of her murderous father.

Thornpaw stood up and greeted Webpaw of WindClan. "Hello, Webpaw," Thornpaw mewed as cooly as he could. Webpaw looked away and grunted. From beside him, Whitepaw nudged him with her paw. "Sorry," she mewed. "There are still cats in WindClan who distrust your Clan for sheltering Brokentail." Then Whitepaw winked at the golden brown tabby tom. "Webfoot and I are warriors now," she mewed. "I'm Whitetail!"

Lionpaw sighed and padded away from Thornpaw, Fernpaw, Webfoot, and Whitetail. Warrior names made her think about 'Swiftpaw' and Mistlekit. She was stopped by an excited gray tabby apprentice. "Sorry!" she mewed nearly crashing into Lionpaw. "Wait for me, Featherpaw!" a very pale gray she-cat squeaked. The she-cat stopped when she saw Lionpaw. "Lionki- no. Lionpaw?" she mewed. Lionpaw smiled when she realized that this was Dawnkit-no Dawnpaw. Lionpaw nodded at the cat who tried to comfort Snowpaw four moons ago. She had gotten over the 'other Clans mean trouble thing' just before the 'hawk incident'.

Dawnpaw grinned excitedly. "Please sit with me and Featherpaw when the Gathering starts," she pleaded in a friendly tone. Lionpaw nodded. "As long as I don't have to listen to Whitetail and Thornpaw's gossip!" Dawnpaw responded with a giggle. "Kay!" Lionpaw sat with Dawnpaw and Featherpaw and gazed up as a large dark brown tabby tom leapt onto the Great Rock. Lionpaw knew that this was her father. She glared at him for a short moment before glancing at Tallstar who had begun the Gathering.

"I'm happy to say that prey is running well this leaf-fall," Tallstar announced. "We also have three new warriors: Tawnyfur, Webfoot, and Whitetail." The Clans began to cheer immediately. "Tawnyfur! Webfoot! Whitetail!" Tallstar smiled warmly at Fireheart. "We also have two new apprentices: Gorsepaw and Eaglepaw!" The Clans cheered warmly at that as well.

Tallstar nodded to Leopardstar, the newest leader. "Prey is swimming well in RiverClan," she mewed. "And we have two new warriors: Heavystep and Shadepelt." The cheering came on yet again and Dawnpaw, Featherpaw, Stormpaw, Pikepaw, Primrosepaw, and Reedpaw were announced as well.

Tigerstar began his announcement after. ShadowClan has been quite prosperous, even after a moon," he mewed, his voice thick and hefty with a sly tone as well. "Dawncloud and Brownpaw may have died but we have a new warrior: Oakfur!" The Clan murmured and only few cheered, but all tones were wary. "We also have three new apprentices: Cedarpaw, Rowanpaw, and Lavenderpaw!" Tigerstar didn't give the other Clans a chance to cheer. "I also like have my kits," he growled warningly. "They have no need to grow up in a Clan where their leader can't handle herself, right?"

Lionpaw froze, a growl forming in her throat. She would not submit to her horrible father! When his bright amber eyes caught hers, she glared up at him. Tigerstar grinned. "It seems like we already have one here," he mewed. "Care to join us?" Lionpaw's lips curled back in a snarl. "No!" she hissed. "I would never join a cat like you! Unlike you, I'm loyal to ThunderClan!" Lionpaw sank her claws into the dirt, as Tigerstar frowned. "I'll give ThunderClan one moon to decide or it is war," he growled, hopping off of the Great Rock.

The Gathering ended in silence as Dawnpaw smiled softly and proudly at her. "Good choice," she mewed. "Tigerstar doesn't sound like a kind leader, though Bluestar isn't much easier, is she?" Lionpaw shrugged. "She renamed two badly wounded apprentices Lostface and Mangletail." Dawnpaw sighed as she padded away towards RiverClan. "Hang in there, Lionpaw," she mewed.


	6. Chapter 6

Lionpaw ignored Smallear's jibes about being the daughter of a traitor. Tawnypaw had bristled up beside her though. "Ignore him," she quietly hissed. Tawnypaw sighed. "I am not like Tigerstar," she muttered. Lionpaw nodded in agreement.

Lionpaw and her sister eventually finished and they met Fireheart just outside the elder's den. The flame colored tom had a worried face. "I'm not leaving for Tigerstar," she hissed, Tawnypaw nodding in agreement. Fireheart shook his head. "No," he mewed. "I'm just worried. Longtail scented some dogs by snakerocks and I think they were the ones to injure Lostface and Mangletail."

Lionpaw suppressed a hiss of annoyance. She hated those names! "We have to get rid of them," she mewed. "Right?" Fireheart nodded. "Although it might be harder than I think. I think there may be several." Tawnypaw tilted her head. "You still have to convince grumpy old Bluestar?" Fireheart nodded. "Though you shouldn't be disrespecting your leader."

Lionpaw nodded. "Can I help?" she asked Fireheart. Fireheart shook his head. "We aren't even ready yet," he mewed. "And Bluestar has been threatening war on WindClan." Lionpaw nodded. _Aw,_ she mused._ Bluestar's not only being stubborn, but she's active._ Tawnypaw sighed. "I'll go ask Speckletail to practice hunting then," she muttered, padding across the clearing.

Lionpaw's amber eyes lit up as Sandstorm approached Fireheart. "Care to teach battle training with me?" she asked the orange tom. Fireheart nodded. "I don't see why not." Lionpaw held a chuckle. _Those two will be mates sooner or later,_ she thought.

Lionpaw and Bramblepaw padded side by side excitedly. "I can't wait for some actual learning!" he squeaked, his dark tabby tail fluffed up excitedly. Lionpaw nodded. "We'll be the best fighters around!" Fireheart flinched from in front of Lionpaw and she tilted her head. _Did I do something wrong?_

Bramblepaw noticed Lionpaw's worries and whispered into her ear. "I think Fireheart is more afraid of our father," he told her. Lionpaw groaned inwardly. _Fireheart has some crazy trust issues! You'd think he was just like Ravenpaw!_ Lionpaw quickly shook those thoughts off as she approached the sandy hollow.

…

A while has passed since Lionpaw and her brother battle trained with their mentors. Now Lionpaw had one more thing to do. She entered Cinderpelt's den and saw the sleeping form of 'Swiftpaw'. Unlike poor Brightpaw, Swiftpaw had regained consciousness early on. He blinked open his amber eyes and gazed up at Lionpaw. "L-lionpaw?" he rasped, his small nubby black tail completely limp. Lionpaw nodded cheerfully. "I came to see my big brother!" she mewed.

Swiftpaw shook his head. "Y-you came to see a failure like me?" Lionpaw nodded. "You are not a failure, Swiftpaw!" she hissed. "Because of you, Fireheart is one step closer to getting rid of the dogs! Swiftpaw, you are a hero!" Swiftpaw glanced at the sleeping form of Brightpaw, half of her face hideously torn off and her sides slowly rising. Before Swiftpaw could say another word, Cinderpelt came out from the herb nook. "Down downgrade yourself, Mangletail!" Lionpaw could see the guilt in Cinderpelt's eyes. She didn't like the name, Mangletail, either. Swiftpaw frowned, guilt blazing in his amber eyes. "I nearly killed your own sister, Cinderpelt!" he yowled, his voice harboring mental pain. Cinderpelt's face may have looked pained, but she refused to visibly flinch. Lionpaw was impressed.

Cinderpelt shook her head. "That's like saying my mangled leg was Fireheart's fault," she mewed. Lionpaw gasped. "But it was Tigerclaw's fault!" Cinderpelt nodded. "Exactly!" she hissed. "But did anyone know that back then?" Lionpaw knew this. She shook her head. Cinderpelt gazed softly at Swiftpaw. "It isn't truly your fault," she told the sorrowful black and white apprentice. "It was the dogs fault."

Swiftpaw glanced back at Brightpaw and for the first time since the fight, he shakily attempted to stand up. He would have fell over if Lionpaw didn't try to support him. "I'll be okay, Lionpaw," he mewed. "I-I can try again!" A purr was heard from the entrance and Lionpaw turned to see Cloudtail. He silently nodded to the other three cats and sat next to Brightpaw. "Please wake up," he murmured to Brightpaw. "We'll all be okay if I can see your green eye again."

Lionpaw nearly dropped Swiftpaw when she saw Brightpaw stir slightly. She opened her green eye slowly. "What do you mean 'eye'?" she groggily asked. She heard Swiftpaw's sigh of relief. "Brightpaw!" he mewed. "You're okay!" Swiftpaw shook Lionpaw's gentle support away and wobbly padded over to his friend. Brightpaw responded with a gasp. "Swiftpaw!" she hissed. "Your tail!" Lionpaw took note of Swiftpaw's flinch. "I'll be fine," he mewed. The two nuzzled and Lionpaw could see jealousy in Cloudtail's blue eyes.

The soft fur of Snowpaw appeared out of nowhere and Lionpaw purred. "Bramlepa sayed yu bee in hear," he told her. "Firhert is un a mishon! Mayby we want fit WinClun!" Lionpaw purred, gently pulling his white tail over to her throat. "That's great news," she purred. "If that works then the dogs will be gone soon!" Lionpaw smiled as she detected Snowpaw's distorted purr and her heart soared._ His first purr!_


	7. Chapter 7

Lionpaw sat next to a near healed Swiftpaw, who only needed a half-moon, and Snowpaw. The three were joking and gossiping while Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw were stuck on patrol with Mousefur, Thornpaw, and Speckletail. "Maybe we can have a funeral for your tail," Lionpaw joked. Swiftpaw widened his eyes in pure mock. "And miss a patrol or cleaning the elders' den?!" he chuckled. "Both Longtail and Sandstorm would be furious!" Lionpaw shrugged, a smirk visible on her face. "We could always do it in secret," she joked. Swiftpaw frowned. "And risk messing with the dogs?" Swiftpaw shook his head. "No way!" Lionpaw sighed. "Why didn't I think of that!?"

Snowpaw was giving a sidelong glance to the highledge. Lionpaw followed his gaze and saw Fireheart's ginger tail enter Bluestar's den. Lionpaw always thought that Fireheart was the fair half of leadership while Bluestar was the spiteful half. Yet, since the ginger deputy stopped the battle with WindClan a, Bluestar seemed angry at him. Just as the battle patrol returned, Lionpaw had heard rumors that went as far as Fireheart's exile. Smallear seemed to be loving it while Darkstripe claimed that he was more than happy to see the kittypet leave.

Lionpaw turned to gaze at Swiftpaw and he nodded. "Although this could anger Bluestar even more," the black and white tom voice trailed. "I don't want to see Fireheart exiled. I feel like this was my fault for Bluestar's madness. Things could've cooled down if Lostface and I didn't go try and kill ourselves. I was really mouse-" Lionpaw shook her head glaring at him slightly. Confused, Snowpaw flinched away at the sudden change it attitude. _He was about to call himself a mouse-brain,_ she realized. "You were never mouse-brained," she hissed at her older brother. "You only followed your heart."

Lionpaw left Swiftpaw staring after her as both she and Snowpaw climbed the highrock. She peeked into the leader's den and perked her ears. "-star there were dogs!" That was Fireheart. Bluestar shook her head. "WindClan were just being fox-hearts since we sheltered Brokentail," she hissed. Lionpaw narrowed her eyes. _Who was Brokentail?_ Fireheart shook his head. "WindClan couldn't and wouldn't harm two apprentices in that manner," Fireheart retorted. "Tallstar isn't the kind for slaughter!"

Bluestar scowled at Fireheart. "What do you know about Tallstar!?" she hissed. Fireheart flinched. "What was that, traitor!?" Lionpaw tensed as Fireheart's eyes widened at his leader's fury. "I'm no traitor, Bluestar," the ginger deputy tried to reason. Bluestar looked away from Fireheart. "I know the best punishment for a traitor!" Bluestar growled, looking away from her deputy. "Nothing!" Lionpaw gaped._ Bluestar's crazy! _"You can become leader and lead even more traitors! Now leave!" Fireheart frowned as he saw Lionpaw staring at him from just outside Bluestar's den.

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping," he warned her. "Not everything is for all cats to hear." "Is Bluestar okay?" Lionpaw asked as Snowpaw pressed up against her. Fireheart shrugged. "Only StarClan knows," he sighed. "You two should get some rest." Lionpaw nodded and she led Snowpaw over the apprentice's den with Swiftpaw following.

"What was that all about?" Swiftpaw asked Lionpaw. Lionpaw shook her head. "I saw her show her crazy side to Fireheart," she muttered, curling up into her nest. Snowpaw curled up near her. "Bwuster'z mad," Snowpaw added in with a yawn. Swiftpaw shook his head. "Brightpaw's been acting so broken lately," he began. "It's hard for me to comfort her with the name Mangletail overshadowing my future. Only Cloudtail seems to be helping her." Swiftpaw collapsed onto his nest. "I'm losing her!" he spat. "She loves Cloudtail now, doesn't she!?" Lionpaw stared at Swiftpaw in dismay. "That can't be true!" Lionpaw gasped. "Have you even talked to her?"

Swiftpaw let out a long sigh. "I should," he mewed. "Maybe I'm not worth her time because my stupid dog plan costed half of her face!" He let his head drop to the moss. "I should rest now," he mewed. "Cinderpelt said I could train again tomorrow. Although I'm not sure what is left for him to teach." Lionpaw nodded. "Sandstorm said I was free tomorrow because she and Fireheart needed to talk." Swiftpaw yawned. "Have fun, I guess."

…

Lionpaw quickly woke up and padded outside. Snowpaw was next to Brackenfur who was asking Speckletail for some guidance with signals to be used for practice. She watched Speckletail show the golden tabby tom some tail signals with her spotted tail. Snowpaw seemed confused as well. "Wat em I supusst to du?" he asked. Lionpaw darted up to him and he rest his tail onto Lionpaw's neck to hear her rumbles. "Brackenfur is asking for Speckletail's advice on signals," she informed him. Snowpaw nodded. "I see!"

Swiftpaw wobbily darted up to Longtail. "I think you may need some more experience with the loss of your tail," he gently told Swiftpaw. "Too bad we lost Halftail earlier," he sighed. "He would have been helpful." Swiftpaw frowned. "I can be better!" he told Longtail as if he was trying to convince himself. Longtail sighed, his blue eyes looking hurt and unsure. "We can always do our best," he finally mewed. "Not all cats should end up like Halftail."

Lionpaw padded over to Bramblepaw who was also free for the day as well. "What should we do today?" she asked her brown tabby brother. "We could always hunt," he mewed softly. Lionpaw nodded. "How about we try Sunningrocks?" Bramblepaw nodded thoughtfully. "At least it's not by the ShadowClan border." The two apprentices chuckled as they approached the entrance, only to be stopped by Goldenflower. "Where do you think you're going?" Lionpaw sighed. "We wanted to hunt by Sunningrocks," she told her mother. "Where are your mentors?" she asked her two kits. "They went out for a talk," Bramblepaw mewed. Goldenflower shook her head. "When will those two lovebirds learn?" Lionpaw tilted her head._ Lovebirds?_ "I'll come with you," Goldenflower mewed.

…

Lionpaw was carrying prey when she was ambushed by a RiverClan patrol. "At least it's not dogs," she gasped, dropping her mouse into the river as Dawnpaw pounced onto her. "Bramblepaw!" Goldenflower hissed. "Get help!" Bramblepaw nodded and quickly darted away. Lionpaw scrambled out from underneath Dawnpaw just as Bluestar's patrol consisting of Fireheart, Bramblepaw, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Ashpaw arrived. She squared up against a dark gray apprentice and slashed his cheek, only to get stopped by an unfamiliar gray tom. He stepped back as if guilty and attacked Dustpelt instead.

Lionpaw found herself fighting next to Bluestar against senior warriors Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Lionpaw yelped as Mistyfoot knocked her away and Stonefur pinned Bluestar down. Fireheart quickly intervened. "Mistyfoot! Stonefur! No!" he cried. "Don't kill her! She's your mother!" Stonefur narrowed his blue eyes and gave Fireheart a cold glare. "Graypool is our mother," he snarled. Mistyfoot nodded, her posture quite defensive. The newly named Leopardstar gave a victorious smile as she approached Fireheart from behind. Before Lionpaw could react, however, the gray warrior from earlier slammed into his leader.

Lionpaw stared blankly at the long-haired gray tom. The tom guarded Bluestar and and Fireheart from danger. "Traitor!" Leopardstar yowled at the gray tom. "You will not be allowed back into camp!" Bluestar quickly picked herself up. "ThunderClan! Retreat!" The gray tom gazed at Bluestar. "I suppose I'll have to bring another traitor back," she grunted. Lionpaw limped back to camp alongside the gray tom.

"Who are you?" Lionpaw asked the gray tom. The gray tom gave her a shrug. "Well I'm Graystripe," he mewed. "You?" Lionpaw smiled. "I'm Lionpaw!" Graystripe nodded. "You must be Goldenflower's kit." Lionpaw nodded again as Bramblepaw caught up to her. "Goldenflower said we're heros!" He lifted up his tail proudly.

…

Cinderpelt rushed the most injured warriors into her den and Lionpaw sat next to Brightpaw. She sadly gazed at Lionpaw. _She wants to fight for her Clan again,_ Lionpaw realized. Lionpaw wondered what was going to happen now that RiverClan had Sunningrocks and Graystripe had apparently returned. Bluestar seemed pretty shaken up as well and dogs were on the loose. Lionpaw was tired, but also surprised that Bluestar could love a RiverClan cat. Most of them were mouse-brains besides Dawnpaw, who was her friend during Gatherings.


	8. Chapter 8

Lionpaw blinking groggily in her nest. The day before, the whole Clan was moved to Sunningrocks, and Willowpelt's kits couldn't get enough of gloating. She'd told them that she spent the night in the RiverClan camp. That had shut them up.

She sat up, remembering how Bluestar died in the gorge and Fireheart would be back from the Moonstone the next night. She knew that Tigerstar would only be tougher now against her Clan. She stroked her tail across Snowpaw's white fur as she left the apprentices' den.

She saw Thornpaw having a conversation with Brightpaw, in the hopes that she would no longer be Lostface. She rolled her eyes and passed Cloudtail, on her way to greet Tawnypaw, who was staring at the dirtplace. Lionpaw felt concerned, now. Like Tawnypaw probably knew, Lionpaw was also aware of the hole inside the dirtplace. It was confusing as to why it wasn't fixed. This was probably the reason that kits escaped so often and forbidden relationships were so successful.

"Hey, Tawnypaw," Lionpaw greeted her sister. "What are you up to?" Tawnypaw whipped around in surprise, but once the expression faded, it was replaced by a forlorn look of sadness. Lionpaw tilted her head. "Tawnypaw?" Tawnypaw shook herself and sighed. "I'm leaving," she murmured. Lionpaw nearly gasped, when Tawnypaw slapped her tail onto her mouth. "Quiet!" she hissed in a half-whisper. Lionpaw gazed at Tawnypaw with anxiety. "You can't leave us!" Tawnypaw shook her head. "Look Lionpaw," she whispered. "More than half the Clan wants me gone and Darkstripe had taken Bramblepaw and me over to Tigerstar before the dogs happened."

Lionpaw frowned. She hadn't heard about this! "So Darkstripe's a traitor?" she asked through gritted teeth. Tawnypaw shrugged. "Probably," she mewed. "Or he wants me gone as well." She left quickly after that, not even saying goodbye to Lionpaw. She whipped away, looking for Sandstorm. Hunting would take her mind off of things, right?

…

Lionpaw had noticed the conversation between Firestar and Bramblepaw when the new leader returned. Bramblepaw was looking for Tawnypaw. He'd asked her before and she lied that she hadn't seen their sister. Lionpaw didn't like to think that Tawnypaw had joined Tigerstar before the moon was up.

Lionpaw padded back towards her den, and nearly bumped into Ashpaw. "Hello," he gleefully mewed, his deep blue eyes sparkling like pond water. Lionpaw ignored Ashpaw as she collapsed into her nest. "Tired?" Ashpaw asked, following Lionpaw. Lionpaw stilled ignored the gray-flecked tom, tucking her muzzle under her paws. "Leave her alone," Swiftpaw warned Ashpaw, his amber eyes showing no emotion. "She won't answer when irritated like this and continuously asking about her problem may not get her to like you."

Lionpaw blushed. "Swiftpaw!" she hissed, her tabby fur spiked up like a bush. Ashpaw stepped back in surprise. "Fine," he mewed. "I'll leave the golden Tigerstar alone," Ashpaw quickly left before Lionpaw could give him death glares. "Did I say something wrong," Swiftpaw asked his half-sister after several heart-beats of silence. "No," she mewed. "I'm just upset, that's all." Swiftpaw nodded. "I know I won't get anything out of you," he mewed. "But feel free to talk to me about it some time."

Lionpaw picked her muzzle out from under her paws. Her face bled slightly from her long claws. "I'm fine!" she quickly hissed. Swiftpaw shrugged. "I should go train with Longtail," he hesitantly mewed. Lionpaw tilted her head. Where did that hesitance for training come from? "Bye," she mewed. Swiftpaw nodded slowly. "I'll try to catch you a shrew," he mewed. "Bye!" _Hmmm,_ Lionpaw thought, dismissing Swiftpaw's hesitance for his sudden eagerness._ Maybe I'm just imagining things._

…

Lionpaw cautiously slid down into the clearing. A full moon lit the sky. _Is Tawnypaw here tonight?_ Lionpaw wondered. Bramblepaw gazed around from next to her. "Do you think Pikepaw's around?" he asked Lionpaw. Lionpaw sighed. "I'm not StarClan," she mewed.

Lionpaw glanced at two young ShadowClan toms. "Will they do?" she asked, absentmindedly. Bramblepaw shrugged. "I don't think I've met them before," he replied. The smaller ginger tom perked his ears. "No worries," me mewed to Bramblepaw. "I'm a new apprentice!" Bramblepaw nodded, casting an amused glance at Lionpaw. Lionpaw rolled her eyes. "I'm Bramblepaw," he told the little tabby. The tabby nodded, his green eyes warm. "I'm Twigpaw and this quiet frog-brain is Lavenderpaw!"

Lavenderpaw let out a hefty sigh, pushing Twigpaw back with his tail. "Aren't you the apprentice that Tigerstar went after at my first Gathering?" His dark blue eyes were locked on Lionpaw. Lionpaw chuckled awkwardly and nodded. "That's me!" Lavenderpaw nodded, as though pleased. "You have my respect then." Lionpaw and Bramblepaw shared surprised glances. Twigpaw nodded. "Tigerstar is really overpowering," he hissed. "He invited this tiny black rogue into camp yesterday! Apparently, Tigerstar and Scourge have some sort of alliance, despite the cold glares they give each other." Lavenderpaw nodded. "I wish Leopardstar knew." Lionpaw tilted her head. "Leopardstar?"

Lavenderpaw rolled his eyes. "Tigerstar wants to explain it at the Gathering." Twigpaw nodded in agreement. "I wish Cedarpaw and Rowanpaw could explain the troubles," he mewed. "Tawnypaw already understands." Twigpaw stared the two ThunderClan apprentices down. "Don't join Tigerstar," he told them. "Or you will never escape the cycle of death!"

Dawnpaw grunted as she approached Lionpaw. "He's right," she muttered. "I can't say more though". She glanced around warily. Lionpaw frowned. "Where are the other RiverClan apprentices?" Dawnpaw glanced down at her paws with some sort of guilt. "I'm not allowed to say," she murmured. This seemed to have caught the attention of Eaglepaw, who came to join in, but the Gathering started shortly after.

…

Lionpaw sat next to Cloudtail, Thornclaw and Brightheart. Swifttail sat a short distance away, as though pondering his odd name. Lionpaw hoped that Swifttail was happy with no longer being Mangletail.

She padded over to Snowpaw who was trying to have a conversation with Fernpaw of all cats. Graystripe curiously gazed at them from a short distance away. Fernpaw nodded to Snowpaw and then walked away, after saying hello to Graystripe. Lionpaw shugged and nuzzled Snowpaw. At least some cat was pure around here and it was her sweet and adorable best friend, Snowpaw.


	9. Chapter 9

Lionpaw perked her ears as she heard some commotion outside the den. She had Dawn Patrol that morning, but now she couldn't rest any longer. She nearly tripped over Snowpaw as she smelled RiverClan. _RiverClan?_ Snowpaw blinked and glanced up at her. "Ukay?" he asked. Lionpaw nodded. I'm okay, she thought.

She left the den to see three RiverClan cats with Firestar, Graystripe, and the loner, Ravenpaw. She easily recognized Featherpaw, so she guessed that the tom was Stormpaw. Next to the apprentices was Mistyfoot and all three RiverClan cats looked skinny and weak. _What did Tigerstar do? _

Lionpaw remembered the Gathering about a quarter-moon ago. That was why Dawnpaw looked so guilty, she realized. Featherpaw glanced at Lionpaw, her gaze forlorn.

Mistyfoot stared at Firestar. "We need to find Reedpaw and Pikepaw before TigerClan does," she told the ginger leader. "They already killed Primrosepaw and Stonefur!" Lionpaw froze. _Tigerstar and his cats killed Primrosepaw and the RiverClan deputy!?_

Swifttail padded out of the warriors' den. "What's going on?" Swifttail asked, his stubby tail twitching. "TigerClan killed by daughter and brother," Mistyfoot told him, grimly. "Reedpaw and Pikepaw are still out there, running!" Swifttail's eyes widened. "What is ThunderClan waiting for!?" he hissed. "Those apprentices could get killed every moment we dawdle!"

"I'll help too!" Lionpaw immediately offered, fully exiting the den. Whitestorm, who had silently entered the scene, nodded. "Those apprentices are my kin too," he mewed. "I'll lead the patrol if you let me, Firestar." Firestar nodded. "Take Speckletail and Thornclaw, as well as Swifttail and Lionpaw," he mewed.

"Yes!" Thornclaw mewed. "I love missions and patrols!" He chuckled awkwardly as Whitestorm gave the young warrior an odd look. Swifttail dipped his head thankfully towards Whitestorm.

"Pikepaw is a gray flecked tom and Reedpaw is black, am I correct?" Whitestorm asked Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot nodded. "Yes," she confirmed. "That's correct." Whitestorm nodded and turned to his patrol. "We'll check the borders before moving into RiverClan territory," Whitestorm mewed.

* * *

Lionpaw gazed across the river. "I hope those two are okay," she mewed to Swifttail. "I wouldn't just let them die," Swifttail replied. Speckletail sighed. "It hurts to see what the Clan have become," she mewed. "More young cats are dying than in the past." Lionpaw assumed that Speckletail may have been hinting on Mistlekit._ I miss Mistlekit, _Lionpaw thought.

Lionpaw heard a splash upriver. A muddy black blur splashed through the river. It pulled itself out of the river, revealing Reedpaw. "Pikepaw's in danger," Reedpaw gasped. "Jaggedtooth caught him…" Reedpaw's blue eyes were wide as Whitestorm ordered Speckletail to help Reedpaw back to camp.

Lionpaw dashed across the river with Swifttail now taking the lead. "I can't let another cat get mauled," Swifttail mewed. Lionpaw didn't slow down, her fur getting increasingly muddy every step she took. "There!" she hissed, gazing at a large ginger tom pinning down a gray flecked tom.

"I-I always knew ShadowClan were a bunch of fox-hearts," Pikepaw hissed at Jaggedtooth. The gray tom feebly cuffed Jaggedtooth's ear. "Go join your sist-" Lionpaw tackled Jaggedtooth, cutting him off. "There's tom who doesn't deserve life," she hissed. She hooked her claws into his matted ginger pelt. Jaggedtooth hissed as he tried to get back up. Lionpaw pinned him by his throat. "Any last words, traitor!?"

Jaggedtooth didn't need to mew his last prayers, because Whitestorm pulled her off of the former rogue, letting him flee for his life. "What was that for!?" she hissed at the white deputy. "I nearly did us a favor!"

Whitestorm shook his head. "Not all battles are won by death," he mewed. Lionpaw glared at Whitestorm. "Jaggedtooth was about to end Pikepaw's life!" she hissed. "It's against the code to kill needlessly," he mewed. Thornclaw nodded. "That makes us no better than Jaggedtooth," he explained. Swifttail only gave Lionpaw a subtle nod as he helped Pikepaw onto his paws.

Lionpaw turned away. _Jaggedtooth was terrible though,_ she thought. _He's just like Tigerstar._ She padded back to camp with her patro_l. I did everything right, didn't I? Now Jaggedtooth has another chance to kill…_

* * *

**A/N: Whitestorm was always so pure XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Lionpaw and the patrol had just returned only for a Runningbrook to dash into camp, her side heaving in exhaustion. "TigerClan is attacking WindClan! They have Gorsepaw and Eaglepaw surrounded!" Thornclaw dashed over to Runningbrook. "Is Whitetail okay!?" Lionpaw narrowed her eyes as Runningbrook seemingly dodged the question. "We need your help, ThunderClan!" she hissed.

Firestar trotted up to the WindClan cat and nodded. "I'll lead a patrol consisting of me, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Ashpaw, and Lionpaw," he announced. "Whitestorm, you're in change while I'm gone." Whitestorm nodded. "Consider it done," he mewed.

Willowpelt's two sons, Rainkit and Sootkit, ran up to their father congratulating him on being a leader for a while. Willowpelt sighed as Sorrelkit had been mysteriously killed a few days prior. "Good job!" Sootkit squealed, pouncing on Whitestorm's tail. "Yay, Father!" Rainkit mewed. Whitestorm chuckled as Firestar led Lionpaw and the rest of the patrol to WindClan's camp with Runningbrook padding alongside the fiery leader.

* * *

The patrol had just arrived in WindClan to see Gorsepaw's dead body and Eaglepaw fleeing, his fur patched with scratches and wounds. "Don't let Tigerstar get me!" he wailed. The gray tom was hysterical. Lionpaw dived into battle, looking to get Jaggedtooth or maybe even Tigerstar. _They both deserve it,_ she thought.

She battered Rowanpaw's ear as he half-heartedly attempted to go for her neck, but he hesitated. "I-I can't," he mewed. "I can't kill the littermate of my crush! Tawnypaw would shred me!" He backed away and fled, bumping into Jaggedtooth, who pinned him down and and sliced at his face, rendering him half-blind. "You would be dead if Tawnypaw didn't love you!" he snarled. Rowanpaw squeaked in fear and fled.

Lionpaw glared at Jaggedtooth. "Whitestorm isn't here to save you now!" She snarled jumping on the ginger tom, who had been caught off guard. She slashed his ears and ran her claws from his muzzle up through his eye and onto his forehead. Blood splattered everywhere as Jaggedtooth bucked her off.

Lionpaw rolled and quickly got back on to her paws. "You want more of that, Jaggedtooth?" she hissed. Jaggedtooth, who finally realized that he was missing an eye fled the battle towards Highstones. "I thought so," she snarled. Suddenly a huge weight crashed on to her. "I wouldn't move if I were you," Tigerstar mocked. Lionpaws hissed. "Why you-" The tabby tom put a large paw over her mouth. "Scourge doesn't want a weakling like Tawnypaw," he whispered. "He wants a strong she-cat like you!" Lionpaw gasped as everything went black.


End file.
